1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile phones, and, in particular, to a mobile phone employed with a touch panel based on carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, mobile phones include a body, a display panel disposed on a surface of the body, and an input device, such as a keyboard mounted on the surface of the body. Following the development of various electronic apparatuses in recent years, a touch panel has been widely applied to the display panel of the mobile phones.
At present, different types of touch panels have been developed, including a resistance-type, a capacitance-type, an infrared-type, and a surface sound wave-type. The resistance-type and capacitance-type touch panels have been widely used in mobile phones because of higher accuracy and resolution.
A typical capacitance-type touch panel includes a glass substrate, a transparent conductive layer, and four electrodes. It is well known that a layer of an indium tin oxide (ITO) is adopted to function as the transparent conductive layer. However, the ITO layer of the touch panel has poor mechanical durability, low chemical endurance, and uneven resistance over the entire area of the touch panel. Furthermore, the ITO layer has relatively low transparency in humid environments. All the above-mentioned problems of the ITO layer tend to yield a touch panel with relatively low sensitivity, accuracy, and brightness. Moreover, the ITO layer is generally formed by means of ion-beam sputtering, a relatively complicated method.
What is needed, therefore, is a mobile phone having an improved touch panel that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.